Accidents happen
by Tinyperson29
Summary: This is really for any one shots that come to my mind. Might be fluffy, might be smutty. You wont know until you read.


"Don't say that."

"But its true."

"I don't want to hear you say that though."

"Who else am I supposed to tell."

"But that's my mom, dude."

"I'm sorry I called your mom hot." One of Henry's friends, Mark said.

Henry just shook his head. He knew his mom was beautiful but to hear one of his friends call his mom a MILF, is just wrong.

"I'm going to bed." Henry went to his room, leaving Mark in the family room.

XOXO

Regina just got home, she climbs up the stairs to her bedroom, unbuttoning her shirt as she went. As she got to her room, she saw that Henry's light was off, meaning he was in sleep.

She walked in and began to undress, leaving her in just a bra and thong.

She felt hungry and decided to go eat something. Forgoing her rope, she walked back downstairs.

As she was walking pass the family room, something bumped into her, almost causing her to fall but strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry didn't see you." Regina looked up and saw one of Henry's friends.

"It's fine." Regina unwrapped his arms and headed towards the kitchen.

"Uh, Miss Mills."

Regina turned around, waiting for him to answer but he was just staring at her. Then she remembered, she was naked. Oh my gosh. "Please turn around."

He walked towards her causing her to walk backwards . As her lower back hit the counter, he reached her and grabbed her hips, "how about you turn around."

Regina knew this was bad, this was so bad. But he was pressed up against her as he slowly turned her around. She could feel him through his pants and he was thick.

Now that her front was pressed against the counter, he started to kiss up and down her neck.

_What the hell am I doing? This is one of Henry's friends, I can't do this._

"Please..." Regina breathe heavily.

"Please what...Regina?" The way he said her name did things to her. _I shouldn't be doing this, but it feels so good._ _Screw it._

Regina pressed his head harder into her neck and pushed back against him, rubbing her ass against his hardening cock. "Please fuck me."

"Your wish is my command." He turned her back around and lifted her to sit on top of the counter. He leaned in and kissed her. Regina moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Mark placed his hands on her waist and moved them up towards her breast, squeezing until she moaned again. Hearing her moans, was like heaven. He moved his lips to her neck again and began to suck and bite, marking her.

Regina couldn't breathe, he was making her feel so good. Regina teleported to her bedroom and they landed on the bed, with her straddling him. She began to grind and let out little whimpers.

Mark couldn't take it anymore, he removed her bra and flipped them over, now laying between her legs. He kissed down her body, stopping at her breast. He licked and nipped around her nipple.

"Please-" Regina begged.

Mark closed his mouth around her nipple and sucked hard. "Oh my god, yes." Regina ran her fingers through his hair as he sucked and lapped switching sides as he went. After throughly leaving hickeys all around her breast, Mark moved downward leaving little hickeys on her stomach. Once he got to her pussy, Regina bucked against him.

"Is this what you want?" He started to rub her clit through her panties. Regina bucked against him again. "Use your words." He applied more pressure on her clit. Silence. He removed his hand and grabbed her throat, making her look at him. "Is this what you wanted?" He slowing removed her thong and placed bother her legs on top of his thighs. He removed his hand from her throat.

"Mark, please-"

"I don't want you to call me Mark. You don't deserve it." Mark started playing with her pussy again. Spreading apart her folds to rub her clit and spread her wetness.

"Papí-" Mark shoves two fingers into her slick pussy. "Papí, yes please more." Mark started a brutal pace, rubbing her clit at the same time.

"Say it again."

"Papí." Mark flipped and bent her over. Regina smirked and lowered her torso and arched her back, finally realizing if she calls him papí, she will get whatever she wants.

Once in the desired position, Mark started to eat her pussy like it was his last meal. He slurped up all her wetness, not missing one drop of her and sucked on her folds. "God, you taste so good."

"Shut up and get back to it." Regina huffed, all she wanted was a couple of orgasms, is that too much to ask for.

Mark released her and flipped her back over to face him. "Excuse me."

"Mark-" He got up off the bed. "Where are you going?" Mark took his shirt off, ignoring her. He unlaced his shoes and took them off, took off his belt.

"You see babygirl, only good girls get my dick in their pussy and right now you're not being a good girl." Mark pulls his pants and boxers down. "Now tell me, what's my name?"

Regina couldn't help the whimper that fell from her lips when she saw his hard cock. He is so huge, he is extremely long and girthy. "Please fuck me." Mark walked to the bed and bent her over. Grabbing his cock he moved his cock up and down her slit, getting himself covered in her wetness.

"Please fuck me what?"

"Please fuck me papí." He shoved his 9 inch cock into her pussy. "Papí, you're so big."

"Fuck babygirl, you're so warm and wet and tight." He waited a little because his cock was getting suffocated and he knew Regina would appreciate it. He rubbed her clit as he waited for her to get adjusted, when she pushed back against him, he knew it was okay to continue.

Mark pulled his cock out slowly, then with all of his speed and strength he pushed back into her, fucking her brutally.

"Papí, yes yes yes, please more." Regina rotated her hips, creating even more friction.

"Shit babygirl, you're so fucking tight." He pushed out then back in slowly, watching his cock disappear into her pussy.

"You like this tight pussy don't you?" Regina smirked.

Mark stopped, "Do you think your ready for that?"

"Oh sweetheart, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"I hope your ready, babygirl." Mark said as he grabbed ahold of her hips.

"Fuck me papí."

Mark moved one of his hands to her shoulder and started to jackhammer into her pussy. Hearing her screams was like music to his ears. She started to move forward, he stopped, "Babygirl, are trying to run?"

"No" Regina said trying to relax from all the pleasure. But before she could he started again and it didn't help that he was so big and long.

Regina moved forward again but this time with a scream. Mark chuckled, "I think I found someone's g spot." He started to fuck her even harder now and when she moved forward again, he got fed up and grabbed her hair making her arch her back more and slapped her ass twice.

"Oh my god, yes Papí yes yes yes, right there. Fuck me right there." Regina screamed and started to squirt all over him and the bed.

"Damn babygirl." Mark flipped her over to face him and began to fuck her again. He grabbed her leg and placed it on his shoulder.

"Oh god, wait I'm sensitive." Mark ignored her and continued to fuck the absolute shit out of her. He latched his mouth to her bruised nipple and started to rub her clit. "Papí, oh god shit, papí please cum soon, I can't take it anymore."

"It's okay babygirl, I'm almost there." Mark felt the familiar tightness in his balls.

"Oh fuck, papí I'm cumming, I'm cumiiii-" Regina came hard once again but when she felt her papí cum inside her she squirted again.

"Fuck babygirl, yes just like that."

Once they settled down, the realization of what they had just done came to them. They looked at each other and said one thing.

"Shit."


End file.
